Mining training
This page aims to help players level Mining more efficiently and find locations for ores throughout Soulsplit as well as some useful tips. Introduction To start Mining, you will need a pickaxe (pickaxes vary on type, and work better from highest to lowest depending on the level of the pickaxe) that you have the required level to mine with. You will need to find an ore that is a low enough level to start on. Tin ore and Copper ore are the lowest level ores, and can be found in various regions of Soulsplit. They are most commonly mined in the Falador Cave, or at Neitiznot North. You are able to mine ores with your pickaxe in your inventory, which is beneficial to skillers who don't have the required Attack level to wield certain pickaxes. As your Mining level increases, the higher tier of ores you are able to mine from. Mining Equipment Pickaxes vary from Bronze to Dragon, and an Inferno Adze can be substituted as a pickaxe to mine ore. Higher pickaxe tiers require a certain Attack and Mining level to be wielded and used. Pickaxes cannot be made on Soulsplit, so players must start with an Iron pickaxe and gradually work their way up towards using a Rune pickaxe. Dragon pickaxes, the best pickaxe available, can be obtained by killing Chaos Dwarf Hand Cannoneers in Falador Cave or by purchasing them from other players. 'Skilling Shop' The Skilling Store Owner Bob sells Iron and Rune pickaxes in his skilling store. He sells Iron pickaxes for 140gp, and Rune pickaxes for 32,000gp. Bob can be found in Catherby and in South Neitiznot. Mining Training 'Falador Cave' When starting off Mining, using the Falador Cave (accessed by using the Dungeon Teleport) is the most effective. Falador Cave contains all of the rocks needed to be mined to get to level 99. Although there are other mining areas located around Soulsplit, using the Falador Cave is the most efficient means of training Mining. It has a direct teleport, which is useful when banking ores and is usually unpopulated, not excluding lower levels killing Dwarf Cannoneers. 'Levels 1-15' Mine Copper or Tin ores until level 15 Mining. The task may be tedious depending on your Game Mode because of the amount of time each ore can take to be mined. 'Levels 15-30' Mine Iron ores until level 30. Iron ores become progressively easier to mine and respawn fairly fast; players often opt to use them for powermining. 'Levels 30-40' Mine Coal ores until level 40. Falador Cave has 11 coal rocks, so waiting for the rocks to respawn isn't a problem here. 'Levels 40-55' Mine Gold ores from levels 40 to 55. Falador Cave only has two Gold rocks, so impatient players may choose to level to 55 Mining in other areas that have more rocks available. 'Crafting Guild' In Soulsplit, the Crafting Guild has an abundance of Gold rocks available. All of the rocks there are Gold, so players looking to mine exclusively Gold would find themselves at a convenience there. 'Nardah Mining Site' Located east of the Desert Pyramid, this mine has five Gold rocks right next to each other. Both the Crafting Guild and Nardah Mine are ideal sites for ''powermining. Players with the intention to bank their gold ore should mine in Falador Cave.'' 'Levels 55-70' Mine Mithril ores until level 70 Mining. Within the Falador Cave there are two Mithril rocks, however upon entering the Mining Guild (no level requirement), players are given access to five additional Mithril rocks (as well as 36 Coal rocks). The Mining Guild is located through the door in Falador Cave, right next to the Gold rocks. 'Levels 70-99' Mine Adamantite ores until level 99 Mining. Falador Cave has three rocks; but standing in between the two neighboring rocks and mining them interchangeably is the most efficient way to level up. Alternative Training 'Powermining' '15-99' Powermining is the process of finding an ore that respawns quickly and instead of banking the ores, they are dropped. Some players may choose to fill their entire inventory with the ore and then proceed to drop them all but some find dropping them as they are mined to be more efficient. The best ore to powermine, arguably, is Iron ore. It respawns very quickly and can be mined just as fast. It only takes about a second for the ore to be mined and the ore respawns almost immediately after. 'Runite Ore' '85-99' Mining Runite ore gives rewarding experience, however with the lack of rocks available, they are not often sought out after. Runite ore can be obtained from the Shooting Star Distraction and Diversion, so players aren't seen mining the rock regularly. Runite ores are located in the deep Wilderness and, although the experience can be rewarding, the risk of being killed and lack of easy banking can be discouraging. 'Shooting Star' The Shooting Star Distraction and Diversion is by no means a fast way to obtain Mining experience. The experience yield is quite low, even on the Star's largest size, so players should avoid using the Star as a main method of training. Unlike mining regular rocks, mining a Shooting Star gives players Stardust, rather than ores. 'Locations' *Crafting Guild *Eastern Falador *Rimmington *Make-over Mage Building *Draynor *Draynor Manor *Yanille *Barbarian Village *Barrows 'Rewards' Subsequent to completely mining a Shooting Star, players may exchange their Stardust, by speaking to the Star Sprite, for a small amount of Mining experience, coins and a variety of ores including: *Mithril ore *Runite ore *Adamantite ore Rewards received are correspondent to the amount of Stardust the player has mined. Mining Areas Ore Locations Tips 'Bonus Experience' 'PvP World' Mining in the PvP World (World 2) always yields bonus experience. Players training Mining may notice that player killers do not often show up at mining locations. Using the Dungeon Teleport is the same as using it on a regular World (unlike other teleports), so using the Falador Cave to train mining can be fairly safe. Additionally, making bank trips can be very fast, as the city teleport leads to the Grand Exchange, which is a safe zone. 'Voting' Voting daily is important while training Mining. Reward Tokens, when used, supply bonus experience for thirty minutes. This experience combines with the PvP World's bonus experience, which calls for substantial gains. 'Equipment' Always use the best equipment available. Using a better pickaxe allows for ores to be mined faster, which means less time training. 'Location' Pick an uncrowded location to train. Populated locations result in competitive mining; players competing for the same ores. This can be frustrating and can be easily avoided by changing locations, or Worlds. Category:Skill guides